ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Marty Deeks
| }} /LAPD|LAPD}} /NCIS|NCIS}} }} |portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = n/a |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = |relationship.status = Currently in a 'Thing' with Kensi Blye }} Marty Deeks, is played by Eric Christian Olsen. He is the liaison between the Naval Criminal Investigative Service's Office of Special Projects, Los Angeles Office and the Los Angeles Police Department. He is responsible for facilitating communications between both agencies, and coordinating joint operations involving LAPD components. Biography Marty, full name Martin, was born on January 8th, 1979 and is a native of California. The OSP first encountered Detective Deeks while he was undercover posing as a mixed martial artist. He infiltrated a local gymnasium that served as front for a drug smuggling operation. The same gym was targeted by OSP after a Marine on leave from Iraq with connections to the gym was murdered. When Agent Hanna infiltrated the group for OSP, he fought Detective Deeks and knocked him out. During a subsequent encounter both of them were taken into custody to preserve their covers. It was only after being released from the holding cells that he was revealed to be a Detective with the LAPD. Detective Deeks saved Agent Hanna's life after his cover was blown. After the suspects were arrested Deeks received a reprimand from the chief of police, while, Hetty was reprimanded by Director Vance, who instructed her to employ a liaison. As a result of this conversation Hetty approached Deeks and offered him the liaison position which he accepted. In episode 217, Personal, it was revealed that he shot his own father when he was 11. Hetty is listed as his next of kin. In the Season 3 episode, "The Debt", Deeks's position was terminated and he was fired from NCIS after shooting an unarmed man. It was later revealed that the supposed dead victim was actually an undercover NCIS Agent working out of Washington D.C. The incident gave the LAPD a reason to take Deeks back after so long while also cutting their ties with NCIS. The OSP team were eventually able to find out the identity of the mole and in the end, Deeks returned to the OSP, having been reappointed as the LAPD/NCIS Liaison Officer. Deeks owns a dog named Monty who suffers from PTSD. Deeks is in love with Kensi Blye, a NCIS OSP special agent. Relationships Kensi Blye Headline text HE LOVES HER. Trivia Deeks shares a trait with Ziva David, one of the main characters in the original NCIS series. The trait is that both are/were Liaison Officers for their respectives agencies, Ziva's being Mossad and Deeks's being the Los Angeles Police Department. However since Season 7 Ziva has offically resigned from Mossad and gone to become an NCIS Special Agent, abandoning her original position. This in turn might have led to Vance and Hetty to create an Liaison position between the LAPD and NCIS which is similar to the one between Mossad and NCIS. Hetty in turn offered it to Deeks and he accepted. But it is not yet known if Deeks will stay in that position permanently or like Ziva, if he will resign altogether and choose to become an NCIS Agent instead. Resources http://www.cbs.com/primetime/ncis_los_angeles/about/ Category:Characters